Perfectly Perfect
by Icanterbareback
Summary: One mistake...that's all it took to get them together. That, and an unplanned camping trip, a threat, and saying "yes" to the right question. Now, nothing's imperfect. Everything's perfect : sequal to perfectly imperfect
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't sure if i should rate this teen or mature, but i rated it teen just cause i didn't want to scare people away :) it's not bad or anything it's just a sex scene so i wanted to warn you before you read it. **

**Enjoy!**

The hotel room bed moaned and sank to the floor as I sat down and turned on the T.V. After flipping through a few channels, I gave up on finding any mood-appropriate shows. I paced back and forth across the carpet bare-footed, my white wedding dress frosted down my body, and my veil discarded carelessly on the bed.

Cleaning. I could clean. I could unpack. That would take my mind off the fact that Chad was late. Very, very late.

Nothing needed cleaning. This was our first night here, so everything was in pristine condition. Even when I drew back the curtains and light poured into the room, not a speck of dust rested on the furniture.

Face it, Sonny. The room is spotless. Find something else to do.

So I did.

I plopped both of our suitcases on the bed, unzipping mine first. I unpacked my toiletries first—toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, comb, brush, contact solution, extra contact lenses, hair straightener, hair curler…yada, yada, yada, and arranged them all neatly on the counter in the bathroom. Next I placed all of my clothes on the bed, then after careful consideration, replaced them back in the suitcase, zipping it up once again.

I chewed my thumbnail, running my tongue along the rough edge where I'd chewed on it before. Then I took my thumb out of my mouth, telling myself I was being ridiculous. Chad wasn't _that_ late.

But he was. I took my phone out of the back pocket of my purse, and stared at its lit up screen. It was only 2:30am. Chad had left for the store only ten minutes ago.

I stood up, but my knees were like jelly on the walk to the mirror. My nervous, red-faced reflection stared back at me, raising both eyebrows. It reminded me, yet again, it wasn't his absence that was making me nervous, nut his presence. His arrival.

His arrival. Oh, God! Even just the thought of it triggered a hot rush of blood through my body, and I could feel my heart clanging against my ribcage. I wasn't ready…but Chad was. Every teenage boy was, right?

My phone caused the whole nightstand to vibrate, and my screen flashed on, informing me that I'd gotten a text.

I began biting that same thumbnail again, as I sat down on the bed, and opened the text.

It was Chad.

_Hello, Mrs. Cooper. Just checking up on you. I'm driving back right now. Ready to get it on? ;)_

I rest my case. Every teenage boy. But Chad was different, I reminded myself. He waited for me.

I closed my eyes, focusing only on slowing my heart rate down, not on the text in front of me. When I was remotely successful, I opened them again, and looked at the phone. In an instant, my pulse had shot up even more fast and furious than before. What was the point?

_Hello, Knight in Shining Armor. You have no idea how badly I'm shaking right now…;)_

I flopped onto the bed, belly up, feeling sick with nervousness. A hot, airtight chute was closing around me, not allowing me one single intake of air. I would suffocate before he got here. I would die. Almost immediately, my phone buzzed with a response to my last text.

_Breathe, Angel._

I did. Only once. Then I couldn't all over again.

_Are you almost here? _I texted back. _I'm not ready._

Again, he texted back right away.

_I'm right outside the door. _

The airtight cute squeezed me into a space too small for me to fit in, and I could see the ceiling start to tip towards me and everything begin to darken. It hurt to breathe, but I forced air into my lungs anyhow, and pushed it back out.

I _would_ breathe. Everything _will_ be okay. I _will_ not die.

The room began to regain its original shape and color, and I sat up, wiping my cold hands down my face. Better. I felt okay, now. I tip-toed towards the door, and leaned against the wood to whisper into the crack. "Chad?"

"How are you doing, Angel?" A soft voice responded on the other side of the door.

I exhaled all at once, and closed my eyes, trying to calm down for the millionth time, and failing for the millionth time. Maybe I could distract him. "Did you see Nico and Grady stumbling around the reception hall?" I laughed nervously, but it was supposed to be convincing. "I think they had a little too much to drink."

Chad chuckled from outside. "Are you trying to distract me, Angel?"

_Busted. _I froze, my hand pressed against the wood of the door. "No," I squeaked. Damn it. _That_ was supposed to sound convincing too. "I just think it's a funny thing to talk about with my new husband."

"You know what _else_ is fun with you new husband?"

Yeah, I know. But it's not fun if you're terrified. "What?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why don't you let me in and I'll show you."

"Oh! And when Zora catapulted her chicken across the room and it landed in the lady's hair?" I tried once again to distract him, although I knew it was _so_ pointless. What guy would be distracted away from that?

"Sonny?"

"What?"

"You're so cute."

I rolled my eyes, giving up. "All right. You asked for it. When you enter this room, I'm already going to be naked."

"Yeah, right. I'll believe it when I see it. You don't have the guts," he laughed at me.

I ignored his comment, unzipping the back of my dress and slowly letting it slide off and crumple in a heap on the floor. I kicked it right where the door will first open, so Chad will see this as proof. I took a few steps back, unhooked my bra, and tossed it on the floor. "You have to wait until I say you can come in, okay?"

"Fair enough," he laughed still.

I stepped back a few feet toward the bed, finally slipping off my underwear, my heart nearly choking me as it beat furiously in my chest. "Come in," I squeaked, diving into bed and throwing the covers over me so only my eyes peeked over.

I heard the door creak open slowly, and Chad chuckling as he picked up the discarded dress. "I like this game already," he said, closing the door behind him. "So I'm guessing I follow the path of clothes and that will lead me to you?"

"Precisely." I could barely talk.

When he reached the bed, he looked at me, smile turning up a corner of his lips' head coked to one side. "You are such a coward, Mrs. Cooper."

"Coward?" I shot back at him. "I'm the one without clothes on! You still have yours on!"

"Not for long." His smile was one I'd never seen before. Slowly, he crawled across the bed to me. When he leaned over me, his smile had gone, and sole desire had taken its place.

He kissed me softly. Then soon it turned too passionately. Then it was full-on making out—fingers buried in my hair, tongue in my month, practically swallowing each other up.

I pulled away, but he came closer, kissing me again.

"Chad," I whispered, catching my breath.

"Something wrong?"

"I can't—"

"Can't…?"

I blew out a sigh. "I'm not ready," I said. But I couldn't look at him. He was right. I was a coward. I stared at the white hotel bedspread, willing it to come off and stop covering my body. Stop helping me.

"Oh. Okay. I'll go get ready for bed."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey," he said gently, touching my chin. "Its okay, Baby. Don't worry about it."

* * *

The curtains shielded the moonlight from sneaking into the room, so I stared into dark nothingness. Against my back, Chad's chest swelled and then deflated, every breath expelling warm air across the back of my neck. He had me wrapped in his arms, and pressed against him like he'd never let go.

The air conditioner hummed to life for the millionth time tonight. And I'd know that because I hadn't fallen asleep once. The guilt of last night was swallowing me whole.

"Chad?" I whispered, nudging him gently with my leg.

"Mom?" he mumbled.

"Please. I just want to get it over with."

He groaned sitting up to rub the sleep from his eyes, then squinted at the clock. "At…five in the morning?"

"Please." In better terms, I was begging him. I really wanted the first time to be over with. I just had to stop anticipating and face my nerves.

Chad cracked a smile. I think he was mocking me. "How long have you been awake?"

I fiddled with the seam of my pajama top. "It doesn't matter."

He leaned closer to me, grinning. "How long, Angel?"

I smiled back. I couldn't resist. "Just kiss me," I whined. "You don't have to know."

"Oh, yes I do. Or you're not getting anything."

I scoffed. Yeah, right. "Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"You're _dying_ to kiss me."

"No I'm not," he teased coming closer. He twirled my hair in his fingers, wrapped the end around the tip of his finger, and then let it fall gently to the side."You won't chicken out this time?"

"It's five in the morning. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I have the energy."

He smirked. "Good."

Then he kissed me, and I kissed him back.

"You taste like…"

"Like…"

"Sonny," he decided. "You taste like Sonny." He kissed my neck.

"Now what do I taste like?"

He smiled, and then managed to get one leg over my waist, so he was straddling me. He wrestled my pajama top over my head, tossing it to the floor, kissing my color bone and my shoulders. "You taste better."

"Better?"

"The best."

We worked together on taking his shirt off. Suddenly, I was fearless. Either that or I was so tired I didn't know what was going on. I was taken into a dark, utopian world that was strictly just ours. No one could enter, and we couldn't leave. Why would we want to?

* * *

After we'd—you know—"done it"—for the first time, I found it painful not to smile. It physically hurt if a grin wasn't curving my lips up to my cheekbones. Even when I finally fell asleep, the last thing I remember is smiling so hard I think it might have become permanent. When I woke up, there it was still.

I climbed out of bed with no clothes on and tip-toed to my suitcase. I choose a pair of jean shorts, pink tank-top, and comfy shoes incase we'd be doing anything requiring a lot of walking.

Being the first hotel I'd been to that had a relatively clean shower; I hopped in; turning the faucet to the left. A stream of warm water drizzled down my back as I sighed with happiness. Damn that inerasable smile.

The shower curtain burst open, and Chad stood there in nothing but boxers. A sly grin crawled across his face when he saw my look of surprise. "Mornin'," he greeted.

"Morning," I answered breathlessly.

"Did you save some water for me?"

"I figured you could use a little cool down after last night," I grinned.

"Cool down?' he said, like it was a dirty word. He leaned into the shower slowly, letting the water run down his hair and neck, while I backed up against the wall. "I'm just getting started. Whoo! You like your showers hot. But I like my sex hotter." He didn't bother to shut off the water, his eyes watching me like I was his next meal. "Come here."

"No," I giggled, only because I wanted him to come get me.

"Come here!" he swooped into the shower all the way this time, taking me off my feet and carrying me dripping-wet back to bed. I stuck to the sheets…and to Chad's body, as a matter of fact. I couldn't keep my hips down on the mattress, and the damp sheets came with me.

"Can—I—" I gasped for breath, Chad kissing my lips between words. "—Be—o-on top?"

He didn't stop for a moment, seeming un-phased by the question as his mouth worked its way down my chin and carefully over my neck. Trying to control my breathing long enough to ask again, he suddenly took my lips between his fingers and pinched them gently closed. "Shh…just relax," he murmured. "I have everything under control."

A smile danced on my lips as I dodged his next endeavor to kiss me. Twice more, he persevered in trying to meet my lips, and missed, instead doing a nose-dive into the pillow.

"How's that taste after me?" I giggled. I didn't wait for him to answer. He couldn't take his eyes from me as crawled over to him, steadied myself by pressing my hands into his chest, and mounted him like a horse. I lowered my body into his; my breath slowing; my heart racing. My lips came dangerously close to his as I repeated what he'd told me. "Shh…just relax," I couldn't help laughing when I saw him smile. "I have everything—"

"—under control. I know."

I let his warmth melt through his skin and into mine, then I ran my lips over his chest. Not kissing, just caressing. He smoothed his hands slowly down my back, then down my legs, bringing them up higher.

"Uhhh…." I said, hearing the rush of water in the background.

"'Uhh'…what?"

"We left the shower on."

"Race you there!"

"But you're on the bottom."

"I'm still gonna beat you."

Quick as lightning, I slide off of him, and raced toward the bathroom. Laughing, I yelled over my shoulder, "I bet you haven't even left the bed yet—hey!" A blur of a naked figure pushed past me, stumbling clumsily through the bathroom door and lunging for the shower.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled, cutting the corner too sharp and scraping my bare back against the wall. "CHAD! _I_ want to turn off the water…" I slipped on the bath mat and screamed as I landed on my butt on the floor. I wasn't giving up, though. I encircled his legs with my arms, holding him back from reaching the faucet.

"You are such a little kid, Sonny. _I _wanna turn off the water! _I_ wanna go down the slide first! Wah, wah, wah!"

With that, I dove across the side of the tub, my hand just inches from the handle.

"Don't you dare!" Chad said.

"What?"

Chad smiled, picking me up in both his arms and taking me into the shower.

"Oh," I laughed, leaning in to kiss him. "I get it now."


	2. IDEAS!

Hey everybody!

I haven't gotten any replies about how I should start the next/last chapter of this story. If I don't get atleast one idea, I will just put the story as complete. **I WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW HOW IT ENDS!** Please please please pitch ideas or you wont know what happens. **THIS IS MY VERY LAST SWAC FANFICTION EVER** so help me write the last chapter for you guys :)

I know what I want as a general idea and how its going to end….but if anyone has an idea of how it can start that'd be so cool! Let me know and I'll read a story of yours and review for you and/or dedicate the 2nd chapter to you :) :) so give me your ideas! It can be anything…


	3. Chapter 3

**This is dedicated to smilingatthetv for giving me an idea for this chapter!**

**Perfectly Perfect chap 2**

**Chad's POV**

We'd been married a month now, and we hadn't been home once. For weeks now our life together had been midnight buffets on the sky deck, tanning on the beaches of the Bahamas', Costa Rica, and St. Thomas, and, of course, plenty of time for ourselves. One morning I'd surprised my new bride with breakfast in bed and a dozen roses sent right to our cabin. She always tells me I don't have to go out of my way to do all of this romantic stuff, but I know she adores it secretly. So I never stop.

I have to admit, I'm getting a little tired of honeymooning, but I know Sonny could spend her entire life on a cruise ship, so I do it for her.

I was up early this morning, because I couldn't sleep. We'd spent the entire day in the sweltering heat of the Caribbean and I was so badly sun burned it even hurt to pull a shirt over my head. I stared back at my reflection in the mirror, noticing a few more blisters had appeared on my arms. Getting ready took twice as long today as it would on a normal day. And when I accidentally bumped my shoulder on the TV, I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep from moaning in pain.

Sonny was such a light sleeper, she stirred, opening her eyes a few moments later. "Chad?" she whispered, sitting up against the pillow.

"Hey, Baby," I smiled, coming over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

I chuckled. "Not so much. My sun burn is really bad."

"You should go get something to put on that. I bet they have Allovera at one of the shops onboard."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to grab a quick breakfast, then go pick some up. Do you want anything?"

Sonny's smile disappeared from her face in an instant, and she simply looked back at me with pleading eyes. She didn't need to say anything, though, because I knew exactly what she wanted.

"Sonny…"

"Just one last test. Please, Chad."

"Sonny, it will happen when it's when it's time," I assured her gently. "We've only been married a month. Let's give it some time."

"Just one last one. I'm late this month. I think it might have happened this time."

I sighed, giving in. How could I say no? "Alright, Baby. One last one. After this we have to be pretty sure."

Sonny smiled beautifully. "Thanks."

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I braced my hands on the counter in the bathroom, counting down from 10 in my head. I don't know why I kept doing this; getting my hopes up so high, believing it would actually happen this time, only to look down at the test and see that it was just another negative. Chad must have thought I was nuts. Being an only child though, I couldn't help wanting to start a big family as soon as possible. When I was a little girl, the only thing I ever wanted for my birthday and Christmas was a little brother or sister. It was at the top of my wish list every year. I was just one of those people who never gave up hope, even if it killed me.

3…2…1…

I gasped, looking down at the pregnancy test.

No way.

Could this be accurate?

Sometimes they weren't…

"Chad!" I screamed breathlessly, running out of the bathroom. "It's real this time! It's real! I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Chad smiled, coming towards me.

"Yes! Look at it. It's positive!"

Chad didn't look at it, just swept me off my feet, rejoicing with laughter. "I can't believe this!" When he set me down, he shook his head in amazement, covering his mouth with his hand. "Oh, wow. This is incredible."

"I know! I can't believe it happened so soon! We have to tell…like everybody!" I ran to the phone next to the bed, and began to dial my mom's number, when Chad cupped his hand over mine.

"What?"

"Don't you realize what today is?"

I slowly shook my head.

"Happy Mother's Day, Sonny," he whispered, leaning in to kiss me.

**Thank you so much to everyone who followed this story and also followed Perfectly Imperfect! I love you guys and you are all so sweet in your reviews. This won't be my last Sonny fan fiction, though. I realized the other day I had been writing a one-shot in my notebook for a while and I never posted it so that should be up soon too. Special thanks to smilingatthetv for giving me the idea for a baby :)**


End file.
